Strefa Teorii:Uaktualnienie spisu i działania postaci
width="100%" width="50%" This is the final character list for Ultimate Custom Night! Most of this was already posted on the Pizzeria Simulator Steam page, but I felt like it was obviously more useful here. You will also be able to see shortened versions of these descriptions in the game itself by moving your mouse cursor over a character icon. To jest już ostateczna lista postaci z UCN. Było to już gdzieś na stronie FFPS'a, ale wydaje mi się, że tu będzie bardziej użyteczna. Przypomnę jeszcze, że podobne, skrócone opisy będzie możne zobaczyć też w grze najeżdżając na ikonę danej postaci. } Golden Freddy width="100%" width="50%" When he appears after lowering your tablet, pull it back up quickly to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your run with an unpleasant surprise! Pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy szybko podnieść tablet z powrotem. W przeciwnym razie — niespodzianka. Podobnie z resztą jak w innych FNaF'ach. } Helpy width="100%" width="50%" He will appear on your desk at random when closing your tablet. Get rid of him quick or he'll get up-close and personal with an airhorn! Pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy się go pozbyć (kliknąć lub coś). W przeciwnym wypadku skończy się to ogłuszającą syreną. } BB width="100%" width="50%" He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. Skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż pójdzie. Inaczej będzie utrudniał Ci życie i zablokuje możliwość korzystania z latarki do czasu, aż sobie pójdzie. } JJ width="100%" width="50%" She will also try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If JJ slips in, she will disable all door controls until she leaves. Tak jak Balloon Boy, skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż pójdzie. Inaczej będzie utrudniała Ci życie i nie pozwoli Ci zamykać drzwi do czasu, aż sobie pójdzie. } Nightmare Fredbear width="100%" width="50%" This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! Ściśle współpracuje z Nightmarem. Nie widać go na kamerach. Jedynie co to można ujrzeć jego oczy w lewych drzwiach. W takim momencie należy zamknąć mu je przed nosem, a wróci on do mroku. } Nightmare width="100%" width="50%" This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! Ściśle współpracuje z Nightmare Fredbearem. Nie widać go na kamerach. Jedynie co to można ujrzeć jego oczy w prawych drzwiach. W takim momencie należy zamknąć mu je przed nosem, a wróci on do mroku. } Phantom Freddy width="100%" width="50%" He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. Tak o z niczego będzie się powoli schodził w jedną całość. By znów go rozproszyć, należy skierować strumień światła latarki w jego stronę. Jeżeli pozwolisz mu się scalić po jego jumpscare'rze Twoje biuro wypełni chwilowy mrok. } Old Man Consequences width="100%" width="50%" Better catch a fish. Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś wreszcie złapał tę rybę. Wciśnij C gdy pojawi Ci się minigierka. Inaczej będzie Ci on przeszkadzał z nią na monitorze. } The Marionette width="100%" width="50%" If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. Nakręcaj pozytywkę, bo Ci ucieknie. Po opuszczeniu swej "celi" sprawi, że system wentylacyjny będzie się psuł częściej oraz dopadną Cię nudności. W najgorszym wypadku przegrasz. } Nightmarionne width="100%" width="50%" His presence moves randomly to different locations in your office as you play, and begins to reappear when your mouse cursor moves over him. Be quick to avoid the area of the office that he occupies, or your run will end with a jumpscare! Może pojawić się w każdej chwili gdzieś w Twoim biurze. Wtedy należy unikać z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu: nie kieruj na nią kursora, obróć się na stronę biura, w której jej nie ma... po prostu na nią się nie gap, bo skończysz z nią "na twarzy". } Music Man width="100%" width="50%" He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. Siedzi za tobą. Gdy hałasujesz za dużo, on coraz szybciej i szybciej będzie trzaskał talerzami, aż w końcu zaatakuje. } Nightmare BB width="100%" width="50%" He sits in your office throughout the night, usually slouched over. When slouched, be careful not to shine your light on him. If he is standing, however, shine your light to return him to his sitting position, otherwise he will attack when you turn away. Przez całą noc jest w biurze. Zazwyczaj siedzi, ale wstaje od czasu do czasu. Gdy siedzi nie waż się świecić w niego, lecz gdy wstanie, zmuś go do zmiany pozycji poprzez oświecenie go. Inaczej zaatakuje Cię, gdy tylko stracisz go z oczu. } Happy Frog width="100%" width="50%" She climbs around in the overhead duct system making her way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the audio lure to hold her in place. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure, but is immune to the effects of the heater. Dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj jej się. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jej chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. Zwiększenie temperatury w kanałach za pomocą grzałek całkowicie nie przyczyni się do jej zatrzymania. } Mr. Hippo width="100%" width="50%" He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Happy Frog, ale tak jak ona dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. } Pigpatch width="100%" width="50%" He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo. Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Mr.'a Hippo, ale tak jak on dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. } Nedd Bear width="100%" width="50%" He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch. Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Pigpatch'a, ale tak jak on dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. } Orville Elephant width="100%" width="50%" He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Nedd Bear. Jego aktywność jest nieco większa od Nedd Bear'a, ale tak jak on dużo kręci się w górnym systemie kanałów powietrznych, kierując się do ich wylotów w Twoim biurze. Nie daj mu się. Zwiększ temperaturę w kanałach za pomocą grzałek lub użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, a jego chęci dostania się do Ciebie zmaleją. } Springtrap width="100%" width="50%" He climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny. Jego poczynania można łatwo monitorować przez kamery. Porusza się cicho, a gdy będzie już prawie u celu, w lufcie będzie widoczna jego głowa. Odejdzie, gdy spostrzeże, że luft jest zablokowany. } Molten Freddy width="100%" width="50%" He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward you. You can track him on the vent monitor, and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny, lecz robi to znacznie szybciej niż Springtrap czy Ennard. Jego poczynania można łatwo monitorować przez kamery. Gdy będzie już u celu, usłyszysz jego szyderczy śmiech. Odejdzie, gdy spostrzeże, że luft jest zablokowany. } Ennard width="100%" width="50%" He also climbs in the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny. Ciężko będzie śledzić jego poczynania przez monitoring, gdyż pojawia się on na nim dość krótko. Gdy będzie już u celu, usłyszysz, jak jego metalowe ciało piszczy pod wpływem tarcia o ścianę luftu. Odejdzie, gdy spostrzeże, że luft jest zablokowany. } Phantom Mangle width="100%" width="50%" Will appear at random in your viewing monitor. Close the monitor or switch viewing modes to make it disappear. If left onscreen for too long, Phantom Mangle will invade your office temporarily, causing audio distractions and increasing your noise meter, which can attract even more problems. Od czasu do czasu pojawia się nieprzewidywanie w którymś z pokoi. Przy zobaczeniu jej należy jak najszybciej przełączyć się na inny tryb niż tryb widoku lub na chwilkę odpuścić sobie monitorowanie. Zbyt długie zwracanie uwagi na nią spowoduje to, że odwiedzi Cię w biurze i przez jakiś czas będzie zwiększała Twój wskaźnik głośności, co będzie niosło za sobą więcej problemów. } Mangle width="100%" width="50%" Mangle makes his way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to your office he will never leave, and will enter your office the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop her is to use the vent snare, which can only be active in one place at a time, forcing you to keep track of Mangle's location in the vent's to ensure that the correct vent snare is active. Once in your office, Mangle will hang from the ceiling creating audio disturbances before eventually dropping down to jumpscare you. Kręci się po luftach wentylacyjnych. W przeciwieństwie do innych, gdy dojdzie do wyjścia z luftu przy biurze, gdy zamkniesz mu wyjście przed nosem, nie odejdzie, a poczeka, aż je otworzysz i wtedy przejdzie na sufit, skąd będzie zwisać i hałasować, w najgorszym przypadku przejdzie do ataku. Jedynym sposobem na kontrolowanie jego ruchu jest ciągłe śledzenie jego położenia w systemie wentylacyjnym oraz zwabianie go do pułapek się tam znajdujących, jak i blokowanie mu drogi. Pamiętaj, że możesz uruchomić tylko jedną pułapkę na raz w jednym miejscu. } Withered Chica width="100%" width="50%" She is the last of the five vent-crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning you need to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing you from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare you. Ostatnia już z postaci kręcących się luftami wentylacyjnymi. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich nie daje ona żadnych dźwiękowych oznak życie, ale tak jak Mangle możesz jej blokować drogę. Aby śledzić jej poczynania, należy używać dostępnego Ci radaru. Nie pozwól jej dojść do wyjścia. Gdy już się tam dostanie, utknie w nich, uniemożliwiając Ci zamknięcie ich, a innym animatronikom przedostanie się do Ciebie. Wyjątkiem jest Mangle, która bez trudu omija zaklinowaną Chicę. Wbrew pozorom może się wydawać, że Chica jak się zaklinuje to się nie odklinuje, ale tak nie jest. W każdej chwili może ona się trochę powiercić i wydostać co będzie skutkowało końcem gry. } Toy Bonnie width="100%" width="50%" He sneaks in through a trapdoor to your right. There is no way to prevent him from entering your office. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. Jak na niego przystało, skrada się do Ciebie przez drzwi po prawej. Nie masz żadnej możliwości, aby uniemożliwić mu wejście do biura. Gdy jednak to zrobi, załóż maskę Freddy'ego i patrz się na niego a zdezorientowany, co się dzieje, wyjdzie. } Toy Chica width="100%" width="50%" She sneaks in through a trapdoor to your left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade your office more often, however she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. Jak na nią przystało, skrada się do Ciebie przez drzwi po lewej. Nie masz żadnej możliwości, aby uniemożliwić jej wejście do biura. Gdy jednak to zrobi, załóż maskę Freddy'ego i patrz się na nią a zdezorientowana, co się dzieje, wyjdzie. Będzie Cię odwiedzać częściej niż Bonnie, ale i równie szybciej niż Bonnie będzie Cię opuszczać. } Jack-O-Chica width="100%" width="50%" She appears at both your left and right doors at the same time. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check your cameras and view the hallways on either side of you, when Jack-O-Chica is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping your office cool will prevent her from appearing. Jack-O-Chica only begins to appear when your office overheats. Gdy w Twoim biurze temperatura będzie za wysoka, pojawi się ona - Jack-O-Chica. Będzie się powoli schodzić w jedną całość przy obu drzwiach. Samo ich zamknięcie w zwyczaju nic Ci nie da. Sprawdzaj przez monitoring pobliskich korytarzy czy nie jest już cała. Gdy będzie, zamknij drzwi po obu stronach biura, by ją odgonić. } Rockstar Chica width="100%" width="50%" She stands outside your office waiting for her chance to jumpscare you (she can approach from either side.) Closing the doors will not cause her to leave. To make her leave, double-click the "wet floor" sign to place it in front of the door that she is standing at. This will discourage her from entering (she will be afraid of slipping), and make her go away. Od czasu do czasu będzie stała przed wejściem do Twojego biura po jednej lub po drugiej stronie oczekując dobrej okazji na zaatakowanie. Samo zamknięcie drzwi nie wystarczy, by ją odgonić. Aby sobie poszła, należy dwukrotnie kliknąć na znak "Uwaga. Mokra Podłoga" od tej strony, od której stoi a ona, bojąc się, że się pośliźnie, nie będzie chciała wejść i sobie pójdzie. } Freddy Fazbear width="100%" width="50%" He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward your door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so try to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible. Skrada się w mroku od lewej strony. Śledź go przez monitoring, aby wiedzieć, gdzie się w danym momencie znajduje. Gdy będzie czekał już w drzwiach, zamknij je, a sobie pójdzie. Staraj się utrzymać placówkę w temperaturze pokojowej 15°C (60°F). Czym będzie cieplej, tym Freddy będzie się szybciej poruszał. } Phantom BB width="100%" width="50%" He will appear on your viewing monitor at random. Quickly change cameras or close the monitor to avoid his jumpscare. Getting jumpscared by Phantom BB will cause you to black-out temporarily. Znienacka pojawia się całkowicie przypadkowym widoku kamer. Przełącz widok lub odłóż na chwilę tablet służbowy, aby uniknąć jego ataku, po którym Twe biuro wypełni na chwilę mrok. } Phone Guy width="100%" width="50%" He will call at random into your office, and you will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If you fail to mute the call then you will be forced to listen to the whole thing, which will aggravate you as well as any animatronic that is sensitive to the noise level. Also, the mute button will appear in unpredictable locations. Dzwoni znienacka. Od chwili, gdy zadzwoni, masz jedynie chwilę, aby znaleźć przycisk "Wycisz", który może być wszędzie. Jeśli go nie znajdziesz, będziesz musiał wysłuchać, co ma Ci do powiedzenia, co będzie powodowało większą aktywność animatroników dzwiękoczułych. } Nightmare Freddy width="100%" width="50%" While you aren't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare. Gdy nie patrzysz, Freddziaki zaczynają pojawiać się i na biurku i gdzieś po całym biurze. Gdy zbierze się ich już za dużo, przywołają Freddy'ego, który zaatakuje Cię. } Chica width="100%" width="50%" She hangs out in the kitchen, being generally clumsy and knocking over lots of pots and pans. In Custom Night, the kitchen is also where the music box happens to be, and while Chica doesn't care if the music box is wound up or not, she can grow tired of the music selection playing. As long as you hear the pots and pans, Chica is content. If she stops making noise, however, then she has grown tired of the song, and you only have a short amount of time to change it. Don't get too eager to change music selections though, because if you change the music while Chica is happy, then she will leave the kitchen to come get you. Once she leaves the kitchen, there is no way to make her go back. Sporo kręci się po kuchni, gdzie również znajduje się pozytywka, a że jest straszną niezdarą, to co chwilę potrąca i upuszcza jakieś garnki, talerze czy patelnie. Ogólnie to nie interesują ją to, czy pozytywka jest nakręcona, czy nie. Ona słucha jaka muzyka z niej leci. Jeżeli cały czas krząta się po kuchni, to znaczy, że muzyka jej się podoba. Gdy przestanie, zerknij szybko na kuchnię i zmień muzykę na jakąś ciekawszą dla niej, bo inaczej wyjdzie z kuchni, aby się na Tobie zemścić. Wyjdzie również, gdy zmienisz jej muzykę, która jej się podoba na taką, która jej się nie podoba. } Lefty width="100%" width="50%" He sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring you. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to you. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). Spoczywa w swoim gabineciku przy lewym korytarzu. Jego aktywność wzrasta powolutku wraz ze wzrostem głośności i ciepła w naszym biurze. Nie możesz cofnąć jego poziomu aktywności poprzez zmniejszenie temperatury czy głośności. Jak idzie, to nie powstrzymają go nawet drzwi. Jedyną możliwością jest Ogólna Pozytywka, która kosztem dodatkowego zużycia energii uspokoi "pozytywkowe" animatroniki. } El Chip width="100%" width="50%" El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office! Stał się chwilową maskotką Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Przyjechał z Meksyku, ale nie po to, by Cię w jakiś sposób straszyć. Jego celem jest rozreklamować kuchnię meksykańską w Swoim Imprezowym Barze. W tym celu wyświetla, gdzie popadnie jej reklamy, które strasznie utrudniają Ci kontrolowanie tego, co się dzieje. Pomijaj wszystkie reklamy, klikając "Pomiń" lub wciskając ENTER, zanim stracisz całkowicie kontrolę nad swoimi nocnymi obowiązkami. } Withered Bonnie width="100%" width="50%" He slips in through the trapdoor while you are viewing your monitor. You'll know he's there by the audio and visual distortions he causes just by standing there ominously. You only have a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise a jumpscare is all you'll have to look forward to. Wkrada się przez drzwi. Na jego obecność wskazują przeróżne zniekształcenia dźwięku i obrazu. Masz wtedy chwilę na przybranie maski. Potem możesz jedynie czekać na koniec gry. } Funtime Chica width="100%" width="50%" She isn't here to ruin your day, she just wants her moment in the spotlight. She will occasionally appear on your screen as though posing for the red carpet, accompanied by camera flashes which may cause some disorientation. You'll need to learn to maneuver around your office despite these disorienting effects, otherwise someone else may take advantage of your confusion and crash the party. Od zawsze marzyło jej się być gwiazdą. W tym celu od czasu do czasu wpada do biura, gdzie zaczynają wtedy Ci przeszkadzać błyski lamp aparatów oraz blask reflektorów. Musisz nauczyć się grać z tymi utrudnieniami. W przeciwnym razie to ty staniesz się "gwiazdą". Uwierz mi - nie chciał(a)byś nią być. } Toy Freddy width="100%" width="50%" Relax, Toy Freddy is retired. He sits in the Parts and Service room playing video games on his big-screen TV. What game is his playing? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, of course. The problem is that Toy Freddy has never been very good at video games, and if he loses his game, he will probably blame you for it. Check the Parts and Service cam to see how he's doing. In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, there are three ways into the office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If you check on Toy Freddy and see GAME OVER on his screen, that means that Mr. Hugs has already jumpscared him, and now Toy Freddy is on his way to jumpscare you. Once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there will be no way to calm him down, and no way to save yourself. Nie musisz się go za bardzo obawiać. On siedzi sobie w pokoiku z częściami zapasowymi i gra sobie w "Pięć nocy z Panem Przytulasem". Niestety, nie jest w to za dobry i za każdą przegraną będzie obwiniał Cię. Twoim zadaniem jest zaglądanie do niego przez monitoring i pomaganie mu. We FNwMH są trzy wejścia do biura i tylko jedno może być naraz zamknięte. Sprawdzaj jego monitoring, aby zamknąć odpowiednie drzwi i uniemożliwić Panu Przytulasowi pokonać Toy Freddy'ego. Jeśli będzie miał na ekranie "Game Over" oznacza, że został pokonany i teraz idzie on pokonać Cię a ty... Nie będziesz mógł go w żaden sposób przed tym powstrzymać. } Funtime Foxy width="100%" width="50%" He hides behind his curtain waiting for the show to begin. Check his stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that you get jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If you are watching him on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while you play; use this to calculate exactly when you need to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. Jak na Foxy'ego przystało, chowa się za kurtyną i oczekuje na rozpoczęcie swojego występu. Konieczne jest sprawdzanie jego kącika i tego kiedy to nastąpi jego występ. Takowy odbywa się o pełnej godzinie, ale nigdy nie wiesz której. Może to być pierwsza, druga, trzecia, piąta... każda. Będzie ona napisana na tabliczce. Twoim zadaniem jest nie dopuścić do tego występu poprzez zerknięcie do niego przez monitoring dokładnie o godzinie pokazu. Wtedy cały jego występ się opóźnia. W grze jest zegar, na którym godzina trwa dokładnie 45 sekund. Będzie bardzo przydatny do obliczenia, kiedy warto zaglądnąć do niego i opóźnić jego pokaz. Jeżeli dopuścisz do występu - już po Tobie. } Ballora width="100%" width="50%" She will approach from either the left or right hall, disabling all of your camera feeds as she approaches. You'll have to rely on the sound of her music to determine which side she's approaching from, and close the correct door before she reaches you. Close the door in time and she will retreat into the darkness. Podchodzi do biura raz od lewej, a raz od prawej, blokując przy tym widoczność w monitoringu kamer korytarzy, którymi się przemieszcza. Wsłuchaj się dokładnie w jej muzykę, a gdy będzie już blisko, zamknij jej drzwi przed nosem, a zniechęcona zacznie znowu błądzić ciemnymi korytarzami. } Rockstar Bonnie width="100%" width="50%" He will occasionally appear in your office and is conspicuously missing his guitar. In fact, the only way to appease him is to locate his guitar on the camera system and double click on it. Fail to do this in a timely fashion and you'll lower your monitor only to be greeted with a jumpscare. Wpada czasem do biura, szukając swojej gitary. Odszukaj ją szybko przez monitoring i kliknij na nią dwukrotnie albo po zakończonych niepowodzeniem poszukiwaniach Rockstar Bonnie zaatakuje Cię. } Rockstar Foxy width="100%" width="50%" His parrot will occasionally fly through your office, and if you're able to click on it before it gets away then Rockstar Foxy will appear in your office. While the other Foxies are here only to torment you, Rockstar Foxy isn't quite as hostile. In fact, he will probably offer a few interesting boosts to help you get through the night, such as increasing your power meter, restoring the temperature to a cool 60 degrees, or soundproofing your office for five seconds. However, choosing to summon Rockstar Foxy isn't without risk. If you catch him in a bad mood, he may just greet you with a jumpscare and end your run. Od czasu do czasu wysyła swoją papugę na zwiady. Jeśli uda Ci się ją złapać, Rockstar Foxy, w przeciwieństwie do innych swoich pobratymców, przybiegnie i w zależności od nastroju albo zaatakuje Cię, albo zaoferuje Ci coś, co może Ci pomóc. Może: Naładować Ci energię, obniżyć temperaturę w biurze z powrotem do 15°C (60°F) lub dokonać 5-sekundowego wyciszenia biura. } Circus Baby width="100%" width="50%" They will all approach from the right hall, but each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that you won't know who to expect first. There are two ways to defend against them. One is to shut the right door and leave it shut for the duration of the night (which is obviously impractical as it will drain your power). The other is to purchase their plush toy from the Prize Corner. The Prize Corner has only three plush toys available to buy: Bonnie, Mangle, and Baby, and your funds will be very limited, so it's important to buy the characters in the order that they appear in the hall. You must use Faz-Coins to purchase the plush toys, and there are two ways to accumulate them throughout the night. One way is to block the attacks of other animatronics. Each successful block earns one Faz-Coin. The other way to earn coins is to find them on the cams and scan your mouse cursor over them to collect them. Increasing the difficulty of these characters will increase the price of their plush toys. Wraz z Nightmare Bonnie'm i Nightmare Mangle będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. W ciągu całej nocy każdy z nich zaatakuje tylko raz i za każdym razem w losowej kolejności tak, abyś nigdy nie wiedział, kogo się spodziewać najpierw. Istnieją jedynie dwa sposoby, aby się przed nimi bronić. Najprostszym z nich jest zamknięcie prawych drzwi już do końca nocy. (Sposób jest niepraktyczny z oczywistych względów). Drugim, nieco trudniejsze sposobem jest zakup odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, gdzie będą dostępne jedynie ich pluszowe wersje: Bonnie'go, Mangle i Baby. Pamiętaj, że ze względów finansowych powinieneś kupić je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Do ich zakupu będziesz potrzebował Faz-bilonów, które możesz otrzymać na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest odpieranie ataków animatroników. Każdy odparty atak to 1 Faz-bilon. Drugim sposobem jest odnajdywanie ich na kamerach oraz zbieranie ich poprzez najechanie na nie. Pamiętaj, że wraz ze wzrostem A.I animatroników wzrasta cena ich pluszaków. } Nightmare Bonnie width="100%" width="50%" They will all approach from the right hall, but each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that you won't know who to expect first. There are two ways to defend against them. One is to shut the right door and leave it shut for the duration of the night (which is obviously impractical as it will drain your power). The other is to purchase their plush toy from the Prize Corner. The Prize Corner has only three plush toys available to buy: Bonnie, Mangle, and Baby, and your funds will be very limited, so it's important to buy the characters in the order that they appear in the hall. You must use Faz-Coins to purchase the plush toys, and there are two ways to accumulate them throughout the night. One way is to block the attacks of other animatronics. Each successful block earns one Faz-Coin. The other way to earn coins is to find them on the cams and scan your mouse cursor over them to collect them. Increasing the difficulty of these characters will increase the price of their plush toys. Wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Mangle będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. W ciągu całej nocy każdy z nich zaatakuje tylko raz i za każdym razem w losowej kolejności tak, abyś nigdy nie wiedział, kogo się spodziewać najpierw. Istnieją jedynie dwa sposoby, aby się przed nimi bronić. Najprostszym z nich jest zamknięcie prawych drzwi już do końca nocy. (Sposób jest niepraktyczny z oczywistych względów). Drugim, nieco trudniejsze sposobem jest zakup odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, gdzie będą dostępne jedynie ich pluszowe wersje: Bonnie'go, Mangle i Baby. Pamiętaj, że ze względów finansowych powinieneś kupić je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Do ich zakupu będziesz potrzebował Faz-bilonów, które możesz otrzymać na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest odpieranie ataków animatroników. Każdy odparty atak to 1 Faz-bilon. Drugim sposobem jest odnajdywanie ich na kamerach oraz zbieranie ich poprzez najechanie na nie. Pamiętaj, że wraz ze wzrostem A.I animatroników wzrasta cena ich pluszaków. } Nightmare Mangle width="100%" width="50%" They will all approach from the right hall, but each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that you won't know who to expect first. There are two ways to defend against them. One is to shut the right door and leave it shut for the duration of the night (which is obviously impractical as it will drain your power). The other is to purchase their plush toy from the Prize Corner. The Prize Corner has only three plush toys available to buy: Bonnie, Mangle, and Baby, and your funds will be very limited, so it's important to buy the characters in the order that they appear in the hall. You must use Faz-Coins to purchase the plush toys, and there are two ways to accumulate them throughout the night. One way is to block the attacks of other animatronics. Each successful block earns one Faz-Coin. The other way to earn coins is to find them on the cams and scan your mouse cursor over them to collect them. Increasing the difficulty of these characters will increase the price of their plush toys. Wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Bonnie'm będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. W ciągu całej nocy każdy z nich zaatakuje tylko raz i za każdym razem w losowej kolejności tak, abyś nigdy nie wiedział, kogo się spodziewać najpierw. Istnieją jedynie dwa sposoby, aby się przed nimi bronić. Najprostszym z nich jest zamknięcie prawych drzwi już do końca nocy. (Sposób jest niepraktyczny z oczywistych względów). Drugim, nieco trudniejsze sposobem jest zakup odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, gdzie będą dostępne jedynie ich pluszowe wersje: Bonnie'go, Mangle i Baby. Pamiętaj, że ze względów finansowych powinieneś kupić je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Do ich zakupu będziesz potrzebował Faz-bilonów, które możesz otrzymać na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest odpieranie ataków animatroników. Każdy odparty atak to 1 Faz-bilon. Drugim sposobem jest odnajdywanie ich na kamerach oraz zbieranie ich poprzez najechanie na nie. Pamiętaj, że wraz ze wzrostem A.I animatroników wzrasta cena ich pluszaków. } William Afton (AKA Scraptrap) width="100%" width="50%" Afton has the distinction of having the simplest mechanic in the game, but also possibly the scariest. He will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, you will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or your run will end with Afton screaming in your face. Ma zdecydowanie najprostszą mechanikę w grze, ale za to jedną z najstraszniejszych. Nie w każdej nocy atakuje, ale jak już atakuje, to tylko raz na całą noc. Zawsze będzie próbował wtargnąć przez luft w prawej ścianie. Gdy będzie już blisko, usłyszysz nagle brzęczenie, światła zaczną migotać, a Tobie pozostanie dosłownie ułamek sekundy na to, by zamknąć luft i nie dopuścić, by Afton zaczął drzeć Ci się prosto w twarz. } Scrap Baby width="100%" width="50%" Once per night, she will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shock panel sitting next to her. You can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave your office and not return. If you fail to notice that she has moved and bring up your monitor again, you'll have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. Raz na noc wpada do Ciebie, zasiadając po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Twoim zadaniem jest obserwacja jej i sprawdzanie, czy się nie rusza. Jeśli się ruszy, poraź ją, a wyjdzie i nie będzie Ci już zawracać głowy. Jeśli zaś zignorujesz jej ruch i spojrzysz na kamery - zaatakuje. Pamiętaj, aby nie razić jej bezpotrzebnie. To ani nie przyspieszy jej wyjścia i na dodatek będzie zżerało za każdym razem 1% energii. } Rockstar Freddy width="100%" width="50%" He will stand in your office the entire night, and on occasion will activate, demanding a payment of five Faz-Coins. If you pay him, he will return to sleep-mode. Fail to pay him in a timely fashion, however, and your run will end with an angry Rockstar Freddy in your face. The problem is that Faz-Coins might be scarce, especially if you have other Faz-Coin demanding animatronics in the halls. Thankfully, there is another option at your disposal. If you're running short on Faz-Coins, or just prefer not to spend them here, just crank up the heat for a few seconds. This will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and eventually think that payment has been made. Całą noc siedzi w biurze i od czasu do czasu żebrze o 5 Faz-Bilonów. Gdy zapłacisz, pójdzie spać. Jeśli zaś nie zapłacisz mu w porę, zaatakuje. Problem stanowi to, że Faz-Bilony są rzadkie i trzeba je wydawać na inne animatroniki. Całe szczęście Rockstar Freddy nie jest przystosowany dobrze do wysokich temperatur. Postaraj się o jej zwiększenie, a ze względu uszkodzenia systemu będzie wydawało mu się, że opłata została dokonana i również pójdzie spać. } Trash and the Gang width="100%" width="50%" ??? ??? } Bonnie width="100%" width="50%" Poor Bonnie has been forced to share a cramped stage with another animatronic, Foxy, and he's pretty upset about it. These two will take turns looking out from the curtain, but whereas Foxy will hide himself when viewed on camera, Bonnie will do the opposite, and become more agitated. If Bonnie is looking out from the curtain when you view Pirate's Cove, he will take the opportunity to flash his blinding eyes and scramble the cameras, all of them, for a significant amount of time. Needless to say, losing the ability to use your cameras for this long will most likely be a death sentence. The only way to tell who is actively looking out from Pirate's Cove is to observe a tiny figurine on your desk. This figurine will change from Foxy to Bonnie depending on who is active in Pirate's Cove. Not paying attention to this detail and thereby looking (or not looking) at Pirate's Cove at the wrong time can cost you your run. Biedny nasz Bonnie musi dzielić miejscówkę z Foxy'im mimo tego, iż bardzo tego nie chce. Ci dwaj na zmianę będą wyglądać zza zasłonki w Zatoczce Piratów. W przeciwieństwie do Foxy'ego, który boi się kamer, Bonnie działa całkiem odwrotnie - jest bardziej aktywny, gdy się go obserwuje. Swoją aktywność wyraża tym, że gdy popatrzysz mu się w oczy, Twoje możliwości dokładnych obserwacje monitoringu zmaleją na dłuższy czas. Chyba nie muszę pisać, czym skutkuje zbyt długie niesprawdzanie kamer. Istnieje za to sposób, dzięki któremu będziesz wiedzieć, kto się aktualnie wychyla w Zatoczce Piratów bez jej bezpośredniego sprawdzania. Jest to taka mała, niepozorna figurka stojąca na Twoim biurku. Gdy wygląda Bonnie, będzie ona prezentowała Bonniego. Gdy zaś będzie wyglądał Foxy - figurka zmieni się na Foxy'ego. Czasem warto zwracać uwagę na takie drobiazgi, tym bardziej że brak zainteresowania nimi może kosztować Cię życie. } Foxy width="100%" width="50%" He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while you shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if you don't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into your office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in your office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for you to pull up your monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring you. Męczy się z Bonnnie'm w Zatoczce Piratów. W przeciwieństwie do Bonnie'go, którego nie wolno Ci obserwować, Foxy'ego należy jak najbardziej mieć na oku, tym bardziej że znalazł sobie nowy sposób na dostanie się do biura, gdy nie będziesz zerkać na niego wystarczająco często. Mianowicie podzieli się on na części i tak po kawałku będzie nimi wślizgiwał się do biura przez niepozamykane drzwi i lufty, a następnie zbierał się z nich w całość. Gdy już będzie cały, poczeka, aż skończysz kolejną rundkę przeglądu kamer i zaatakuje. } Dee Dee width="100%" width="50%" She appears at random and can add a new animatronic to your game. The animatronic added will not be announced, so you will have to quickly look at your cameras and other systems to find out who it was! Dee Dee also has the potential to add one of two characters not listed on the character select screen. Dee Dee pojawia się losowo dodając nową postać do Twojej rozgrywki o zawsze innym i losowym poziomie trudności. Nie będzie powiedziane kto to. Musisz we własnym zakresie sprawdzić, kim DD raczył doprawić Twoją noc. DD może również dodać jedną z dwóch postaci niewymienionych na ekranie doboru postaci. } RXQ aka Shadow Bonnie width="100%" width="50%" He will cause your office to become pitch black for about ten seconds. There is no way to avoid him. Jego obecność zawsze sprawi, że biuro stanie się czarne jak smoła na około 10 sekund, bez wyjątku. } Plushtrap width="100%" width="50%" He will appear on a specific screen and sit in his chair. If you don't scare him out of his chair fast enough, he will jumpscare you. Pojawia się gdzieniegdzie, siedząc na swoim krześle. Jeśli nie wystraszysz go wystarczająco szybko, on wystraszy Ciebie. } Nightmare Chica width="100%" width="50%" ??? ??? } ??? width="100%" width="50%" ??? ??? } ??? width="100%" width="50%" ??? ??? } ??? width="100%" width="50%" ??? ??? } }} Kategoria:Teoria